fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival 16/3/16
Segment 1: *Corey Graves’s theme hits as he walks to the ring* Graves: Ladies and gentlemen, this Sunday, it’s the biggest night in our business. That’s right! It’s Dominion of Wrestling! The biggest spectacle of the wrestling industry! It will also be the night where CM Punk will face total humiliation in front of millions watching worldwide. Week after week, all CM Punk does is bitching on how I run Survival. And this Sunday, it will be the last time you will ever heard him bitch. *CM Punk’s theme hits as he stood on the stage* Punk: Interesting words by you, Corey Graves. To you, speaking the truth is equivalent to bitching and moaning. Unfortunately for you, all of those bitching you claimed are my voice for change in Survival. You know, deep down, that you are not suited for this position. The only position you deserve in this world is sitting down at the commentary table, smoking your drugs till the day you die. This Sunday, your authority will come to an end by CM Punk. And so will your life. That is not bitching. It’s the truth. *Punk walks off* Match 1: Kurt Angle and Rusev vs Wade Barrett and Sheamus in a Tag Team Match to determine the last team to be in the Fatal 4 Way Tag Team Match at Dominion of Wrestling The team of Barrett and Sheamus defeat Kurt Angle and Rusev at 13 minutes after Barrett hit the Bullhammer on Rusev which Sheamus follows with a Brogue Kick. Segment 2: *Dean Ambrose was backstage, preparing for his match in the locker room* Ambrose: 6 long weeks have finally passed. It’s time for me to put my hands on that wanna be Vanilla Ice rapper and shut him up for good. John Cena, I don’t care if you break any of my limbs. I will do the same to you even if it kills me. We have attacked each other for the past few weeks so this Sunday, face me like a man and fight……. unless if you don’t have the balls to do so. Match 2: Apollo Crews vs Alberto Del Rio in a Singles Match Apollo Crews defeats Alberto Del Rio after hitting the Crews Combination at 14 minutes. Segment 3: *Cesaro was backstage with Tom Phillips* Tom: Please welcome my guest at this time, the Intercontinental Champion, Cesaro! Cesaro, you are involved in a Triple Threat Match at Dominion of Wrestling. What is your game plan going to a match where the champion is at a disadvantage? Cesaro: My game plan is to defeat them with any means possible. This championship means a lot to me. I don’t think Dolph Ziggler or Apollo Crews knows the true value of this championship. Look at Ziggler. What is he doing to do with this title? Put it around his waist and wiggle his ass with the championship title? Then, Apollo Crews, that guy is nowhere close to a championship material and yet he is in this match. Regardless of what happened in the past, the outcome of this match is already set. I will come in as champion….and walks out as champion. ' ' Main event: Daniel Bryan, Dolph Ziggler, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns vs Cesaro, CM Punk, John Cena and Samoa Joe in a 8 men tag team match Samoa Joe picks up the victory for his team after hitting the Muscle Buster on Dolph Ziggler at 25 minutes. After the match, Joe went on a rampage, attacking Roman Reigns. Dean Ambrose tried to stop him but John Cena hits an Attitude Adjustment on Ambrose. Daniel Bryan was attacked by Cesaro and Punk when Bryan tried to stop Joe and Cena. All of the sudden, Samoa Joe attacked Cesaro and Cena while Punk slithered his way out of the ring. Joe goes out of the ring to take a steel step and brings it into the ring. He lifts Reigns up and set him up for the Powerbomb and hitting him onto the steel steps. The show ends with Joe standing over Reigns with the championship belt.